


Body Shots

by shieldivarius



Series: Drabbles from around the MCU [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldivarius/pseuds/shieldivarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They make Phil feel old, sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Shots

“I’m too old for body shots.”

Propped up on her elbows, Natasha placed a wedge of lime on one breast, sprinkled a patch of salt on a damp spot on the other.

“Your loss, Phil,” Clint said. He licked the salt patch, chased the tequila shot Natasha poured down the flat ramp of her stomach with his tongue, darted back up and grabbed the lime in his teeth. Juice squirted between his lips when he bit down.

“Just one,” Natasha said, a coy slant to her eyes. 

Nervous, Phil downed a shot and stepped to the bed. “Okay. I’ll try.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://shieldivarius.tumblr.com


End file.
